The Conferences on Brain Tumor Research and Therapy have been held biennially since 1975. The purpose of the conferences has been the rapid exchange of research and patient treatment data by those Involved in such activities. The three day conference will be composed of oral and poster presentations. Topics and speakers will be chosen by the Program Committee assisted by the International Advisory Board.